With the continuous development of Instant Messenger (IM) technology, the IM technology becomes one indispensable tool for users in daily life. IM software mainly implements one-on-one chat mode or one-on-many chat mode. With the continuous development of Internet application, microblog, as a new product for extending the IM message propagation mechanism, has been widely used in a short period.
When profile information of a social client, such as the number of posted messages, is updated, it is necessary to notify the associated clients of this social client synchronously. Generally, the way to notify the number of messages posted by a social client is to add, when this social client posts a message or forwards a message, the message count of this social client is increased by 1, and then pull an associated client list of this social client (the information of 40,000 associated clients can be pulled at most based on the reverse order of join time) and notify these associated clients of the latest message count of this social client.
However, since some social clients (for example, the social client of celebrities) have a great number of associated clients (for example, in tens of thousands, which is far greater than 40,000) and the associated client list is pulled based on the reverse order of join time of the associated clients, the notified associated clients generally are newly joined associated clients; for those associated clients joined in earlier time (for example, the social clients of the people knowing the celebrity for a long time generally join in the celebrity's social client in an earlier time), they can not be notified. As a result, the information of the social client can not be synchronized effectively and an information processing inefficiency of the social client is caused.